In motor vehicles, it is known that transmissions are operated by the driver of the motor vehicle by means of an actuating device. Thus, in a traditional shift gearbox, the gearbox transmission ratio can be selected by means of the selector lever, which is coupled mechanically to the gearbox. In the process, the driver senses mechanical forces from the gearbox, so that in the event of actuation into an inappropriate gearbox transmission ratio, he receives mechanical feedback to the effect that he had better not complete the intended shifting operation.
In automated or automatic transmissions, it is known that the engagement of a driving mode with the transmission selector lever is not always possible or is not always carried out. Here, it is usually questioned whether the conditions necessary for the engagement of the driving mode are fulfilled. Such conditions can be, for example, that the foot brake is actuated, the vehicle speed and/or the motor speed must comply with a defined condition, etc. If the necessary conditions are not present, then in some actuating devices the engagement of the driving mode by means of the transmission selector lever is blocked mechanically. In other actuating devices, the displacement of the transmission selector lever is possible but the corresponding engagement of the selected driving mode is not judged to be permissible and is not carried out. In this connection, the driver receives acoustic and/or optical feedback.
From EP 2 283 254 B1, which is incorporated by reference herein, it has been disclosed that in such a case, in which the conditions necessary for the engagement of a driving mode are not fulfilled, the driving mode is not engaged and vibrations of the transmission selector lever are activated, so that the driver is given feedback by the vibrations to the effect that the driving mode is not engaged, since the conditions necessary for the same are not all fulfilled. EP 2 394 077 B1, which is incorporated by reference herein, also discloses an actuating device which, by means of vibrations on the transmission selector lever, indicates that a selected driving mode is not permissible in the present operating situation.
Each of these has the disadvantage that the driver has to wait until the necessary conditions are present in order then to perform the actuation of the transmission selector lever again, so that the driving mode in the transmission which corresponds to the actuation of the transmission selector lever is then engaged. This is felt by some drivers to be inconvenient. The non-engagement of a driving mode when all the necessary conditions are not present is necessary, however, in order to protect the vehicle and the occupants.